Matter Fabricator
The Matter Fabricator, part of the GregTech mod, is used to create UU-Matter from EU and Scrap, Uranium Dust, or a handful of other dust like items. It will safely take 8192 EU/t, quad EV, per side. By default, it needs 16,666,666 EU to make 1 piece of UU-Matter, versus the 1,000,000 EU required by the machine it is designed to replace, the Mass Fabricator. In addition to this, the Matter Fabricator will consume 1 piece of scrap every 3% or 500,000 EU, totalling 33.3 scrap per UU-Matter. The speed at which the Matter Fabricator will produce UU-Matter depends solely on the amount of EU/t it recieves, so putting in e.g. plutonium dust will not make it run faster than it does with scrap, nor will it take less EU to make one UU-Matter. However, one piece of plutonium will allow the Matter Fabricator to run for a much longer or smaller time on a single item. GregTech is a mod that is designed to greatly extend gameplay associated with modded Minecraft (particularly IndustrialCraft 2), and the Matter Fabricator is the prime example of this philosophy. By requiring difficult-to-obtain Iridium Plates in the recipe, the Matter Fabricator, as opposed to the Mass Fabricator, will make the process of obtaining precious UU Matter much, much more difficult. A Matter Fabricator will accept an amplifier (scrap) from the bottom or top; UU-Matter can be pumped out from the sides. For GregTech versions before 2.90, the Matter Fabricator does not have a maximum energy consumption limit. Therefore, it can be used as an energy sink to consume energy that's left over from other machines connected to the same power grid. As of GregTech 2.90 or higher, the Matter Fabricator DOES have a maximum energy consumption limit of 8192 EU/t. This is not actually a limit to the EU/t it can receive, but how fast it can use it. You can feed the machine much more than 8192 EU/t for a short time, while its internal energy buffer charges. Once it is charged, 8192 EU/t is the max. The Matter Fabricator can be moved with an electric wrench even while operating. However, make sure that your electric wrench is in lossless mode so there won't be a chance it will turn into machine parts! Attempting to move it with a pick while powered results in a small explosion and destruction of the machine even with silk touch. Fuels A list of materials accepted by the Matter Fabricator to create UU-Matter ordered by efficiency per item. The percentages denote the amount of progress the item gives towards generating one UU-Matter. *Plutonium Dust: 12:1 Ratio, 1200% *Uranium Dust: 6:1 Ratio, 600% *Thorium Dust: 3:1 Ratio, 300% *Diamond Dust: 1:2 Ratio, 50% *Platinum Dust (Pulverized Shiny Metal): 1:2 Ratio, 50% *Ender Eye Dust: 1:3 Ratio, 45% *Ender Pearl Dust (GregTech): 1:4 Ratio, 30% *Tungsten Dust: 1:4 Ratio, 30% *Ruby Dust: 1:4 Ratio, 30% *Sapphire Dust: 1:4 Ratio, 30% *Green Sapphire Dust: 1:4 Ratio, 30% *Emerald Dust: 1:4 Ratio, 30% *Olivine Dust: 1:4 Ratio, 30% *Scrap Box: 1:4 Ratio, 27% *Glowstone Dust: 1:7 Ratio, 15% *Nikolite: 1:34 Ratio, 3% *Redstone: 1:34 Ratio, 3% *Manganese Dust: 1:34 Ratio, 3% *Forcicium: 1:34 Ratio, 3% *Scrap: 1:34 Ratio, 3% Recipe The raw materials needed to make a Matter Fabricator from scratch: *72 Rubies (alternatively, 720 Redstone Dust processed via Industrial Centrifuge) *192 Bauxite Dust (48 Bauxite Ore) *96 Lapis Lazuli or Lazurite Dust *154 Redstone *126 Iron Ingots *64 Coal or Coal Dust *24 Glowstone Dust *18 Tin Ingots *159 Copper Ingots *4 Diamonds * ** *282 Rubber *6 Glass *8 Iridium Ore (16 for Unhinged)*** *12 Sapphires ** *30 Gunpowder **** *24 Sand **** *12 Flint **** Category:GregTech